This isn't a Dream
by Meli-Mexi14
Summary: Peter White Kidnaps Mia Rosaria only to find out that she isn't Alice. What happens when She still has to play this deadly game?And when her brothers find out she's missing, they let the others know to begin a search that might begin begin war between Wonderland and their world. And could the the Mad hatter Arthur Kirkland have something to do with all this? EngXMexi PeterXMexi


**This is a random fanfiction crossover I came up with ! I hope you all enjoy!:):) **

**-melirosi14:):)*****Disclaimer (To all my other F.F Stories too): I don't own anything and you know the rest!:):)***

_A game...must always have rules..._

Mia Rosaria was always thinking a strange world. A world that would find something that we wanted most of all:happiness. It was a nice Sunday where she preferred to sleep in her rose gardens. She was sitting in her favorite spot, a nice little bench surrounded by rabbit holes, so she can see little rabbits popping in and out of their holes. Mia closed her eyes, hopefully falling asleep again. Her brothers Alfred and Antonio would always tell her that she shouldn't waste her Sunday in the garden, but she would never listen.

"Uggh! Why cant I sleep today!? And whats with the strange feeling!?" Mia asked herself as she swung herself up, rubbing her eyes. Mia looked ahead of the garden and paused. She saw a little white rabbit. The little rabbit had glasses, and wearing cloths. _What stupid things must I be dreaming of this moment? _The rabbit steped foward looking at her face-to -face. "Come on!,'' scolded the rabbit, "You're supposed to follow the rabbit!" Mia stared in confusion. "Pffft! Yeah right! Two reasons I wont : first of all, this is a dream, two,you're not my favorite animal, the rooster." Mia closed her eyes again, hoping for the rabbit to disappear.

"You're a hopeless case aren't you ?" said a male voice. Mia felt someone grabbing her and being carried off. That feeling made her worried so she quickly fluttered her eyes open. She was being carried off, as she suspected. A man with rabbit ears was carrying her off, wearing similar clothes as the rabbit she encountered. Except he had straight, messy bright blond hair and red eyes. "HE-Y! WHA-

Her shouting was interrupted by the strange man. "Don't yell miss..you'll cause my ears to ache." Mia got annoyed and angry even though she was a little bit afraid. "I don't care if they ache! Let me go estupido conejo before I-"

The man stopped and threw her into a rabbit hole before he went down as well. Mia's eyes opened as she was falling deeper into the hole. She took a look at the man, knowing that he didn't seem scared that was falling. "ESTUPIDO CONEJO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!" Mia screamed. The man looked at her teasingly. "Die? What do mean miss? 'You dont want to die yet?' Besides instead of bringing up strange subjects to talk about, why don't you enjoy this feeling, the feeling of falling? You know it wont last forever..." Mia had a puzzled expession on her face."Falling? Whats the good feeling of that?" The man sighed. "You must be seriously a hopless case...we can discuss about that later. Because look, we've arrived."

Mia looked down at the end of the rabbit hole and saw a bright light at the end. Despite Mia having the feeling that the landing was going to be hard and she's going to come crashing down; she landed as if she were a feather. The man landed too short after. They both had landed on what seemed to be tower. Mia waked to the balcony and saw a land full of buildings with hearts. She was amazed at what she just saw. "Its amazing is it Alice?'' The man walked up to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Mia's eyes widened as she continued seeing a short and vague glimpse of this strange world. "Welcome to Wonderland Alice, I'm Peter white and I hope that we can become close!'' Mia turned around ready to beat the holy crap out of him, but when she did turn around a glass vial with a strange drink was stuffed into her mouth. _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ESTUPIDO CONEJO MAKING ME DRINK!?_ She was being forced to drink something so strange...by the time she came to senses and backed away formthe vial and Peter, it was to late. She had drunk it all.

"There." Said Peter, clapping, you have drunk it all and has became a new player of this game." He stepped up to her and took a close eye-to-eye glimpse of her. "I would've made you drink the medicine in a diffrent way, but something made me feel that that other tatic was better. Even though it was less romantic." Mia was already crackling her knuckles. "OK! FIRST OF ALL YOU'RE GONNA DIE RIGHT NOW WHITE! SECOND OF ALL I'M NOT 'ALICE'! I'M MIA ROSARIA!" Mia shouted angrily. Peter stopped and eyes opened widely. "Y-you're not Alice.." He paused. "Then Mia, you'll be my Alice then..." He began walking away from the tower. "Until we meet again,girl who is Mia Rosaria.."

"ESTUPIDO KIDNAPPER!" Spouted Mia. Mia looked around her, wanting to get home. "Oh well since I'm here I might as well wander this place." Said Mia and walked off.

Meanwhile...

Alfred and Antonio were scrambling through the garden, looking for Mia. "Mia! Mia! Where are you!?'' They both shouted. Alfred stopped shouting and placed his hand on Antonio's shoulder. Antonio turned around to see only Alfred shaking his head. "Its no use dude," Said Alfred, "She's gone missing. We need to tell the others so we can be able to plan for a search for her as well." Alfred walked off and Antonio was going to folow him. But as he walked he noticed the rabbit hole and moved closer to it. "I wonder.." Antonio mumbled to himself...He step more and more closer to the rabbit hole until...

_Here goes nothing...I hope I'm right little Hermana..._

**I'll upload chapter two of _This isnt a dream _So please reveiw!:):)**_  
_


End file.
